narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone
Why delete, the article just needs to be fleshed out. Like Hidan, Naruto's KN4 state was just cloned by Kabuto's Cellular Snake technique. So we should keep it and acknowledge it as a separate character to Naruto himself.--SuperSaiyaMan (talk) 20:04, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :Unless he is given a name, this article shouldn't meant to be. This is just like when Dark Naruto showed up.--OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:31, December 6, 2012 (UTC) ::This page is needless, just mention this on Naruto Uzumaki's Jinchūriki Forms --Speysider Talk Page | My Image Uploads | Tabber Code | My Wiki | Channel 21:32, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I'm not so sure. Unlike Dark Naruto, this thing is a distinct physical entity. Not to mention that unlike the Jinchuriki forms, this thing is solely the Kyuubi mode in Naruto's body. Then there's the other data for it, Like Miina detecting its presence within Naruto and its appearance in her dreams, that freaky eye covered version. Basically, while there's not a lot to go on right now I will admit, there's definitely going to be more and rather than clutter Naruto's Article all about this thing's notes or stuffing the Jinchuriki form page with non-canon data not about the real Kurama, we should make the article now and work on it later. If nothing else, fixing up this article gives us something to go back to when more data accumulates, like I did with the Resurrected Shinobi. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 21:52, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Then we should also separate "recreated Hidan" from "Hidan" article and make him his own, the same for "clone Naruto"--Elveonora (talk) 22:09, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Not really, Recreated Hidan in no way differs from the original. Same weapon, same skills, same memories and is existing at a point where the Real Hidan's Significance to the series has ceased. This thing is existing concurrently to the real Naruto and Kurama and is distinct from them in several ways. It has Kurama's chakra and mindset, but Naruto's body. If this were Dragonball you wouldn't call Vegeto the same as Goku and Vegeta, right? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:22, December 6, 2012 (UTC) You are right, I'm for keeping, but should be renamed simply to "Naruto Clone" or "Jinchuriky Clone" as for Hidan, the real one is possibly still alive, so writing what a clone does to his article makes little sense to me even if they are almost the same--Elveonora (talk) 22:27, December 6, 2012 (UTC) True, out of all these sorts of discussions of late, the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path, this and Hidan, the latter by far blurs that line the closest. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:42, December 6, 2012 (UTC) I see no point in this article existing. All the ways this differs from the actual one can be mentioned in other articles, like Naruto's Jinchuriki Forms, or the Body Recreation Technique. Omnibender - Talk - 00:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Correct me if I'm wrong, but this thing was created by Kabuto's Cellular Snake Technique yes? I don't really think this deserves an article either, a mention of it would suffice in the Cellular Snake Technique article. Hell, it could easily be a redirect to the Chikaru Arc section of Naruto's page (ala Hidan's page). It being a weird snake clone and not a truly independent thing works against it.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 05:20, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I am for the deletion. This arc just gets worse and worse every week...Cerez365™ (talk) 07:55, December 7, 2012 (UTC) Terrible arc or not, it's our job to document this stuff as a wiki. Though I personally kinda like it so far, I will admit the Hidan and Naruto doubles do seem a bit forced. Course I pretty much feel that way whenever the anime tries to force in Kurama's power when its really not needed. Still, that's not the point. At the very least if it does take on different properties and abilities as I suspect it will, it would then warrant this article, wouldn't it? We can just delete it and later restore it as Cerez suggested for the resurrected Shinobi if more data pops up for them. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 09:37, December 7, 2012 (UTC) :It's easier to restore after period of time than it is to delete. As of now, this article would better serve as part of Naruto_Uzumaki#Chikara_Arc (ala Hidan) or Cellular Serpent Technique.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 12:57, December 7, 2012 (UTC) ::The summary of the next episode's trailer called it . And about the deletion, I suggest to wait till next week to see if this clone could be able to use some new techniques and abilities. —[[User:Shakhmoot|'Shakhmoot']] (Talk) 11:27, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Well there was already that multi-eyed freak version from Miina's vision which fired chakra blasts all over. I'm not saying we add that now, but if that does turn out to be this thing she was seeing, that rather warped appearance and ability would be worth bringing up. --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 11:41, December 8, 2012 (UTC) :I'd say keep the article, but move it to Nine-Tailed Naruto Clone, as its referred to on the official website. And, honestly, I'd say that Hidan's clone should also have its own page (Hidan Clone), even if there's not much to it and it references back to the main Hidan article. These are seperate living entities, akin to Zetsu and Spiral Zetsu (who have articles seperate from Hashirama Senju, despite being cloned from his genetic material). How minor a character is doesn't seem like it should factor into whether or not they should have an article, especially considering how some extremely minor characters have their own pages. I don't get why there's resistance to being all-inclusive when it comes to these two characters. Also, on a personal note, this is far from a "terrible" arc, in fact it far excedes the quality of the average Naruto story (even canon material). The direction and cinematography in particular is excellent and has an almost Ghibli-esque quality, to say nothing of the animation itself, which is stellar. FF-Suzaku (talk) 03:18, December 9, 2012 (UTC) i think we should wait because, from the summaries of the uncoming last 3 episodes of chikara, this clone will have an important role to the plot Hydra Can it be mentioned in trivia that its a hydra? Munchvtec (talk) 15:10, December 16, 2013 (UTC)munchvtec Family Infobox adding Kabuto as its Creator like Hagoromo and the Tailed Beasts--Keeptfighting (talk) 16:34, July 11, 2015 (UTC)